1. Field of the Application
This disclosure is directed to the mounting of lighting, among other devices, and more specifically to brackets used for mounting outdoor solar lighting devices on various types of surfaces, including but not limited to block walls, chain link fences, wooden fences and flat walls or holding outdoor solar lighting devices as stand-alone fixtures.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Outdoor lighting is not only useful for illuminating a home, but also for adding security and beauty. Exterior lighting is available in low-voltage, solar models that are both attractive and easy to install. Solar lighting is environmentally friendly and nearly cost-free to operate. Solar-powered models absorb energy from sunlight, convert it into electrical energy, and store it in rechargeable solar batteries. At dusk, a small photo-cell fixture turns the lights on. The lights remain illuminated for a specific amount of time, until the batteries run out of charge or the sensor detects sufficient daylight to turn them off. When the sun comes up, the batteries are recharged. Thus, solar lighting must be placed in an area that allows the built-in solar panel to collect and convert sunlight into electric power, while the pre-installed rechargeable battery stores the energy to power the light at night.
Stand-alone, outdoor solar lights are generally installed using holding posts for insertion into the ground, for example along an outdoor walking path or around an outdoor patio area. These commercially-available holding posts can have a diameter that is variable, but typically is about one inch and a quarter or less and they can be up to many feet in length, depending on how high off the ground someone may want the solar light. However, typically the holding posts are around one to two feet in length. One end of the holding post may be fitted with an adapter for attaching the solar light (e.g., possibly something similar to a camera tripod attachment for a camera) and the other end of the holding post is usually pointed to facility an easier insertion into the ground.
As can be seen, the solar lights with holding posts are limited to being installed by inserting them into the ground. However, this installation method is not always desired or desirable, and is even impossible in some situations. Therefore, what is needed is a bracket or fixture that facilitates installation of the outdoor, solar lights (with or without the holding posts) in a multitude of locations, including stand-alone uses.